


Little Cow

by Lokincest



Series: Milking [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Felching, Female Ejaculation, Genderfluid, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Milkfrost, Milking, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokincest/pseuds/Lokincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has a heavy milking fetish. Loki is very accommodating.</p><p>"For you.  I'll will my body to yield milk for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Cow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [dorianslover](http://dorianslover.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, who gave me a prompt for laction kink.  
> I went overboard. Enjoy.

Thor suckles on Loki's nipples while they fuck, until Loki is whimpering with want and his chest feels raw. He comes with Thor's mouth on him, biting one nipple gently and pinching the other.

"I wish you were lactating," Thor admits, with a dark lust in his eyes. "Your tits would be so perfect, swollen with milk. I'd make you leak for me and then milk you dry. I bet you would taste so sweet on my tongue."

Thor is still hard inside of him while he says this, and starts to move again inside Loki. The words make Loki ache long after he's come for the second time. But he's afraid.

"I don't know if I'm ready for children," Loki says quietly, when Thor is almost asleep.

Thor's eyes open and he stares at Loki, their heads resting next to each other. He tugs the sheets down from Loki, baring his chest, and strokes his hand over Loki's creamy flesh, cupping each of his tits in turn while Loki sighs softly.

"I never said anything about children," Thor says, gently rolling one of Loki's nipples between his fingers.

"Then how?" Loki asks, genuinely at a loss. "Do you... want me to be female?"

"No," Thor shakes his head and smiles as he rises up. He tosses off the sheets completely, making Loki shiver, and straddles his lover, laying his heavy weight on top of him. "I read once, years ago, that it's possible even for a man."

"Years ago," Loki repeats.

Thor smiles sheepishly. "It stuck with me."

Loki barks in laughter, "Clearly!" and then groans when Thor admonishes him by pinching one of his pink tits. "Okay... so how?"

"Stimulation," Thor shrugs lightly, and creeps forward so he can kiss the skin next to Loki's nipple. "Let me suck on you... hmm... massage maybe? The milk will come."

"You mean let you suck on my tits more than you already do?" Loki lifts an eyebrow and Thor looks caught. "Is that why I'm so sensitive already? You've been trying to milk me all this time."

"Sorry," Thor says, and retreats, placing a kiss on Loki's belly. He lays his chin there and stares up at Loki with puppy eyes, waiting.

Loki drags out the moment as long as he can before Thor will truly worry that he's angry.

"Okay," Loki says.

"Are you sure?" Thor questions. "I don't want you to do this because you think you must for my sake. You would... your..."

Loki smiles, because he loves it when the mighty Thor loses his nerve. "My body would change? My tits would be full of milk for you, aching for your touch to bring me relief? Even if your mouth were not on me, I would leak and stain my shirts?"

Thor cannot speak, or do much more than take labored breaths, his pupils blown wide.

"Yes, I am sure," Loki says. "For you. I'll will my body to yield milk for you."

"Thank you," Thor sighs, almost trembling with want. He expresses his gratitude by taking Loki in his mouth, eagerly lapping up every drop when Loki comes.

\- - -

Loki isn't prepared for how sincere Thor is in his desires. When they are alone, Thor suckles on him until his jaw aches, and then massages the tender tissues of Loki's breasts afterward. Loki realizes that as fixated as Thor was before, granting permission has opened a floodgate. He even steals moments with his lover in the halls – sometimes nothing more than fevered kisses while his hands cup Loki's chest, and sometimes hitching up Loki's shirt, when they could very well be seen, to suck hard on each nipple.

Thor is careful to pay equal attention to each of Loki's breasts. If he sucks on one, he is cupping the other, and then he switches. If one is given even a playful kiss farewell, he makes it even. It's almost charming, but all the attention leaves Loki breathless if not sore.

They find a new favorite position. Loki in Thor's lap, facing him so Thor can suck at his teats. Often, Thor is too distracted in his indulgence to fuck Loki. He uses his fingers instead, rubbing Loki's prostate until Loki is whining, a steady drool of cum leaking from his neglected cock. It's called milking, and it is far from being new to them – another one of Thor's desires that Loki has not only learned to love but is eager to experience. He loves the frustration, loves how pleasurable it is to have Thor's fingers massaging him from the inside, how his cock leaks without actually being able to achieve orgasm.

"Good little cow," Thor praises when his jaw aches and he needs a break. He takes Loki's cock in hand, then, slicked by his own precum and seed, and strokes him. When Loki finally climaxes, he shudders and cries out, his cock twitching, but nothing more comes.

"Now you're milked," Thor says, petting Loki's cock and then simply cupping him in his hand when Loki grows too sensitive. "Feel better?"

"Yes, thank you," Loki exhales happily, and then laughs when Thor licks his own hand clean of Loki's cum. And then groans when Thor kisses him.

\- - -

All of Thor's attention is too much at one point. Loki's nipples grow raw and finally he has to tell Thor to stop for a while. His lover obeys, concerned. Loki knows that Thor loves him... but he also knows that part of Thor is wondering whether Loki will want to stop this completely. Wondering if they _should_ stop it completely. If the milk will never come.

"I just need a couple days," Loki says, rolling his eyes. "And you need to take it down a notch."

"Should I--?"

"No," Loki interrupts, not wanting to hear Thor ask if he should stop completely. "I want this, you idiot. Not just for you. You know what it does to me when you talk about all these filthy things you want to do. I want them too. I want your hands on me, and your mouth, like you can't get enough. I just don't want them on my chest for tonight."

Thor bites his lip while Loki speaks. When he's finished, Thor opens his mouth again, hesitating.

"I was going to say... should I fetch a salve?"

Loki stills and refuses to look embarrassed. "Yes. That would be good."

Thor retrieves the salve, and is content to simply hold Loki in his arms while Loki applies it to himself. He starts from the outside inwards, rubbing it into his skin, letting Thor watch. He hisses at bit when he finally has to apply the rest to his reddened nipples, but the cream is soothing on his hot flesh.

Thor kisses Loki's neck when he's done. And then kisses him again, and then sucks gently, licks, bites.

"You know," Loki says, almost annoyed by the assault on one of his erogenous zones. "You could put your oral fixation to better use."

Thor spends the rest of the night between Loki's thighs, licking his clit. As much as he loves Loki's cock, they both love this even more, especially when Thor is in the mood to make Loki come again and again.

He uses his fingers inside Loki's cunt, vigorously rubbing his inner walls until Loki cries out and comes with a squirt of fluid. He holds Thor's head down, grinding against his face until his orgasm subsides. 

Loki is trembling, his thighs and Thor's chin sopping wet after each climax. Thor sucks the fluids from his brother's cunt, and places tender kisses Loki's little clit until his breathing evens out. And then he starts again.

\- - - 

It takes them months.

Loki continues to rub the salve on himself even after his flesh is soothed. He likes the way it feels, and it gives him an excuse to keep massaging himself even when Thor can't be there to do it for him.

His chest swells, just barely, but Thor notices immediately. Of course he does.

Loki has soft mounds now, a subtle curve that is unnoticeable except for when he is nude. Thor squeezes them in his hands, fondling Loki even more now. He asks Loki, can I, and Loki can't refuse. Thor presses them together, slides his cock between them, rubs himself against Loki's softness and comes on his face.

Loki's nipples become more sensitive. He gets hard whenever Thor sucks on him now, even when Thor's affections are stolen in passing. One night, he even comes before Thor gets a chance to touch his cock. Even the brush of his shirt against his own skin can become too much to bear. His breasts tingle when Thor suckles. Thor tells him it's a good sign.

"I love you," Thor tells him when they retire to bed. 

Loki lays back, smiling at him. "I love you, too." He cups his own breasts lightly, sighing at the way it feels. "Please come suck me, Thor. I am so tender today."

"Do you need more salve?" Thor asks, straddling Loki's hips and touching Loki's soft mounds. Weighing them in his hands. He rubs his thumbs across Loki's nipples lightly, testing, and looks concerned when Loki gasps.

"No," Loki shakes his head. "They don't hurt, they just... _ache_." He smiles at Thor, his eyes squinting in a mockery of suspicion. "They feel better when your mouth is on me, or at least your hands. I think you have me trained well."

Thor beams at him and chuckles. "Are you ready for your milking, little cow?" he teases.

"Please," Loki says, arching his back to present his pert tits. Thor groans and can't resist – he sinks down, laying on Loki and leaning on his elbows. His tongue licks at one of Loki's nipples briefly and then he latches on, suckling at the flesh.

Loki sighs softly, bringing his hands to Thor's golden hair and petting him. There's a tingling sensation in his breast, starting from deep within and spreading outward, coalescing at his nipple.

For a second, Thor sucks harder than ever and Loki groans. Then Thor breaks away from his with a gasp. "Loki. Your milk."

"It came?"

"I tasted it," Thor murmurs, cupping each other Loki's breasts and pushing them together. Loki stares at his own pink nipples but nothing emerges. Thor lowers his head to the same breast and sucks again.

All of their hard work rewards him with a thin trickle. He kneads Loki's breast while he sucks, encouraging the milk to flow, and after a few minutes he switches, working at the other one. It takes longer, but Thor doesn't relent until it too is yielding sweet milk into his mouth.

"Loki," Thor says, cupping his lover's breasts again. There's a sheen of moisture gathering at the tip of each nipple. Thor waits until they become droplets, although the fluid is too thin to hold its form. He kisses each wet nipple clean in turn.

He sucks on each until they cease to give up any more. In all, Thor thinks he has coaxed perhaps a teaspoon at most out of each of Loki's breasts. He is so proud.

"Thank you," Thor exhales against Loki's chest. He squeezes Loki's little tits once more, enjoying the soft noise of surprise Loki makes. He kisses Loki's collar bone, and then his neck, and then kisses his lover deeply on the mouth, letting Loki taste himself on his tongue.

"You are so good to me," Thor says, resting his forehead against Loki's. "Such a good little cow."

"I'm not done being milked," Loki reminds him, a little smile on his face when Thor pulls back to look at him.

"Ohh, I had nearly forgotten," Thor says, wrapping his hand around Loki's cock and pulling.

Loki's hips lift with his stroke, an involuntary thrust. He laughs shakily. "I don't think you would have forgotten for long."

"How could I? You are leaking for me," Thor says, breathless. It's true – Loki's cock is already slippery in his fist.

"Don't waste it," Loki says, a teasing admonishment.

Thor slips down his brother's body and sucks at his cock as if he needs to drink cum to survive.

\- - -

For weeks, Thor continues to milk Loki dry.

The mornings are their favorite – Loki wakes up tender and leaking, his little breasts full and needing relief.

Thor teases him, having Loki sit in his lap so he can lift Loki's swollen breasts in his hand, enjoy the weight of him. Loki groans while he is played with, rubbing his cock against Thor's belly, seeking friction. "Please," he whimpers, but Thor doesn't give up his game until milk is dripping from Loki's teats. He chases the fluid then, licking wet trails back to Loki's nipples, and then latches on.

Loki's milk flow increases gradually, until Thor almost feels full after feeding from his brother.

"I could live on just your milk and your cum," Thor groans while he is fucking Loki, and the idea pushes them both over the edge.

Some days, Thor can contain his thirst in favor of playing. Instead of milking Loki, he leaves his breasts full and fucks him hard, enjoying the way Loki's little tits jiggle while he pounds into him. He lets Loki leak, only licking the rivulets of milk up after they have trickled across Loki's skin. It makes Loki so needy.

He enjoys putting Loki on his hands and knees and taking him from behind, so he can lean across Loki's back and cup his breasts in his hand. He loosens his grasp, letting them hang and hit his palm on each thrust.

He enjoys laying on his back, letting Loki squeeze his own breasts and try to aim the flow into his mouth. They both laugh when it misses, spilling across Thor's face instead. They both groan when Thor stops the game, leaning up to catch Loki's nipples with his mouth. He doesn't like to let it all go to waste. When the milk is gone, Loki straddles Thor's face and makes him lap at his dripping cunt.

\- - - 

Loki wakes with full, leaking tits in the morning. He groans – every movement seems to release another small trickle of milk. Thor is eager to help, taking the edge off of one breast and then the other, and then suckling both dry.

Thor fucks him after, with Loki on his belly so he can grind against the mattress and Thor can bury himself in the tightness of his brother's ass. He comes inside of him and then spreads Loki's open and licks up his own come as it leaks back out.

When he's done, Loki still hasn't come. He bids Loki to kneel over his chest, so he can finger him and suck on his cock at the same time. Thor milks him again this way, swallowing a steady trickle of cum forced from Loki's cock until finally he lets him orgasm.

They bathe and part ways – they both have duties to attend to, and studies, and councils.

The day isn't over yet when Thor finds himself cornered by Loki in the halls.

"What have you done to me," Loki murmurs, pulling Thor close and enclosing him in his glamor. It makes them both invisible to outside attention, and allows Thor to see what Loki had been trying to hide all afternoon – dark, damp stains seeping through his shirt.

"Oh, Loki," Thor breathes and wastes no time in freeing Loki's breasts. Loki has long ago stopped wearing tunics and started to wear shirt that tie or button, parting in the middle. It makes it easier for Thor access him, to pull his shirt open whenever he pleases to look at, caress, and suckle his tits. Which he does now.

Thor has to start milking Loki three times a day. Each time, Loki is almost painfully full, his breasts leaking through his shirt. Sometimes he is so full, when Thor finally suckles him, he spurts milk into his lover's mouth. Thor moans, sucks harder, works him until Loki's breasts and cock are dry and Loki is exhausted.

Thor takes good care of his little cow.


End file.
